


-Mercenarios-

by RekyBell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drogas, Hacking, M/M, Muerte de personajes, Torture, Yakuza, gobierno corrupto, mafia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RekyBell/pseuds/RekyBell
Summary: Oikawa y Iwazumi pertenecen a un grupo de élite del ejercito, tras una misión ambos se dan cuenta que quizás ambos sientan algo el uno por el otro.Podrán lidiar con estos sentimientos tratando de evitar la exportación de una nueva droga alrededor del mundo...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 1





	1. El inicio

**Japón hace 3 hrs.**

\- Como verán hace una semana se registro un robo a una bodegas de uno de los más importantes bancos de nuestro país, así como deben saber la situación es muy simple es necesario que se recupere lo que estaba en esa bodega. El Ejército ni la policía ha tenido suerte con respecto a esta situación, es por eso que se tomo la decisión de pedir el apoyo de los “Mercenarios”. Se les proporcionara la información y todos los medios que requieran.- explico el hombre de mediana edad, al grupo de cuatro hombres que se encontraba frente a él.

-Muy bien Señor Shinzō, pero creo que lo primero que debemos saber es que buscamos- señaló con una sonrisa el chico de cabellera grisácea que se encontraba sentado frente al ministro.

-Pues vera joven Sugawara-kun lo que se llevaron de la bodega, no era más que joyas de la familia Imperial creo que sobra decir lo importante que son.- comento el Ministro exasperado.

-Bien creo que con eso es suficiente caballeros, mi equipo se encargara del asunto. Comandante uno de nuestros compañeros que espera fuera denle toda la información que pida para comenzar con el caso.- dijo el capitán del equipo levantándose junto con los tres restantes para salir de la sala.

**Japón, Tiempo Actual.**

Un grupo de ocho hombres se encontraba mirando atentamente la información que contenían las carpetas que estaban frente a ellos, hasta que un chico de cabello bicolor se levanto de su silla para dar comienzo con la charla respectiva.

-Y bien gatito que fue lo que encontraste.- comento el capitán con una sonrisa coqueta.

\- Kuroo, no me llames así.- exigió, el chico con una mueca – Bien como observan este trabajo fue muy preciso, la bodega no presentaba forzadura, ya que para poder abrir se necesitan tanto de la clave como las huellas dactilares- comentaba mientras en la pantalla se mostraba como era la bodega en todas sus dimensiones- así que seguí analizando el vídeo y encontré esto- la pantalla empezó a reproducir el vídeo de seguridad- en el minuto 15:30 se aprecia como dos camareros pasan y para el minuto 15:35 solo uno va de regreso después de eso la toma se queda congelada.

-Vaya parece que no son tan listos, ¿Pero acaso de esto no se dieron cuenta los oficiales que investigaron previamente? – pregunto el castaño que miraba el viseo con atención.

-Sí, pero no pueden identificar los rostros dada la calidad de la imagen, cuando revise las demás cámaras de seguridad que se encontraba más adelante y con el programa adecuado pude identificar a los dos camareros, si revisan el final de las carpetas ahí encontraran la información.

-¡Kenma si que eres genial!- exclamo emocionado uno de ojos dorados que se encontraba detrás de todos.

-Kaname Moniwa y Yutaka Obara- Comento Daichi observando el documento.

-Busque registro de sus últimos movimientos y encontré que kaname compro un boleto de tren a Osaka el martes un día después del robo y que Yutaka compro uno de avión a Sendai para el día de ayer- explico Kenma mirando a su capitán para que entendiera que había terminado.

Kuroo se levantándose de su asiento mirando fijamente a todos los presentes-Bien chicos nos dividiremos en dos equipos Daichi contigo irán Suga, Iwaizumi y Kageyama a Osaka, debemos ser discretos ya que no sabemos porque se separaron así que no lleven armas largas excepto kageyama y Akaashi. Tengan todo preparado en una hora-

-¡Ehhh! ¡Espera Kuroo yo quiero ir con Iwa-chan!- grito desesperado él castaño.

-Deja de decir estupideces Kusokawa- el azabache solo tomo los papeles dejando la sala.

\- ¡Iwa-chan ya no me quiere!- exclamo exasperado.

-Ya Oikawa no es para tanto, además no creo que nos tome más de 48 hrs reunirnos todos otra vez. – explico Daichi tratando de consolar al castaño.

Oikawa le lanzo una mirada llena de resentimiento y salió de la sala caminando enfurruñado hacia su habitación a tomar lo que necesitaría para la misión, al entrar se encontró con el azabache que estaba tomando algunas ropas, él castaño lo miro unos minutos y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo. – Te espero en la bodega – escucho que le decía su compañero cuando abandonaba la habitación. A Oikawa no le gustaba hacer misiones por separado a pesar de que sabía que Iwa-chan era fuerte, algo en su cabeza le decía que su suerte no sería la misma algún día y temía no estar ahí para protegerlo-“Aunque pensándolo él es quien termina siempre protegiéndome”- pensó cerrando el bolso para dirigirse a la bodega.

Cuando llego a la bodega se encontró con el azabache con un par de SIG-Sauer - enserio te gustan esas armas verdad- comento dirigiéndose a otra de las repisas donde se encontraban los cuchillos – son un clásico y además son buenas– expuso sin importancia tomando dos cargadores extras para ambas armas. - y bien cual tomaras tu- se giro en dirección al castaño.

-Creo que solo llevare un par de cuchillos y una Walther las armas cortas no son mis favoritas, además solo iremos por un tipo no creo que nos espere un ejército algo por el estilo- soltaba una pequeña risa, cuando sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza - ¡Eres muy malo Iwa-chan porque me golpeaste!- grito acariciando su cabeza para apaciguar el dolor.

-Como que porque Kusokawa, te tomas las cosas demasiado a la ligera por eso siempre termino salvándote el trasero – aseguró.

-Si tanto te molesta salvarme entonces solo no lo hagas – dijo Oikawa arrastrando las palabras.

Ambos chicos tenían un duelo de miradas hasta que la puerta se abrió mostrando a Daichi - Bien chicos hora de irnos, así que dejen su pelea para después- los chicos tomaron sus cosas para dirigirse con su equipo correspondiente. Oikawa subió a la Van que los llevaría al aeropuerto sin siquiera mirar a Iwaizumi que subía al otro auto.

Kuroo solo soltó un suspiro, dirigió su mirada a Daichi – Bien estaremos en contacto, cuando lleguen a su destino Kenma mandara al portátil los últimos movimientos que hizo el hombre que buscaran – Daichi asintió deseando suerte y se encamino al auto.

Cuando Kuroo giro su cabeza para hablarle al pequeño rubio que estaba a su lado, este se le adelanto- Bien cuando estén por llegar me comunicare con ustedes así que estén atentos- Kuroo asintió y cuando quiso agachar su cabeza para robarle un beso al pequeño lo esquivo – Te lo daré cuando vuelvas- Kenma sentía las mejillas calientes cuando dijo eso, escucho la risa del azabache pero no quiso mirarlo a los ojos, entonces sintió como esté tomaba su mano y le dio un pequeño beso en los nudillos- Esta bien pero habrá inter…-

-¡Hey Kuroo deja de coquetear y sube al maldito auto tenemos una misión! – oyó vociferar al castaño desde el interior del auto.

-Bien, debo irme – anuncio Kuroo entre dientes alejándose del pequeño rubio que lo miraba un poco nervioso. Cuando llego al auto, miro al castaño -Oikawa no estés celoso por no haber podido despedir a Iwaizumi- bromeó Kuroo. Oikawa solo lo miro deseándole la muerte con la mirada.

-Bro, enserio deseo tener un amor tan intenso como el que tienes con Kenma-dijo Bokuto alegremente que se encontraba en asiento del copiloto- oye, Kuroo ¿Cuánto llevan juntos?-pregunto, después de unos minutos mientras el auto estaba en marcha.

-Desde que el tenia diecisiete años y yo unos veintitrés , éramos mejores amigos pero tú sabes cómo son las cosas cuando se lleva este estilo de vida como el que llevamos, así que cuando cumplí veintiséis solo le dije lo que sentía- detuvo el auto en un semáforo y miro a su amigo – pese a que tenía miedo a la respuesta que me daría Kenma no quería morir y que no supiera lo mucho que significa para mí – retomo el camino – recuerdo que Kenma se quedo un día entero escondido en el departamento que compartíamos no quería dejarme entrar, hasta la tarde del día siguiente que recibí un mensaje al teléfono diciendo “te quiero” corrí lo más rápido del café en el que me encontraba hasta el apartamento y abrí la puerta de una patada lo mire sentado en la sala me acerque a él simplemente lo bese.

Oikawa escucha atentamente la historia de Kuroo aunque parecía distraído mirando por la venta, se dio cuenta que en cierta forma se parecía su historia con Iwaizumi pero entre ellos solo había amor fraternal, al menos nunca tuvo a alguien tan cercano como él para entender esa clase de emociones cálidas que común mente todos sienten, cuando eres pobre y se vive en un lugar donde solo existía mafia esa clase de sentimientos simplemente no existen, pero si viera a su mejor amigo de otra forma este lo rechazaría o aceptaría sus sentimientos, ¿existían ese tipos de sentimientos entre ambos?. No se iba a engañar, siempre es diferente la sensación de estar con Hajime a estar con alguien más o cuando están en una misión con el simple hecho de tenerlo a su lado se siente el hombre más fuerte del mundo o cuando terminan un entrenamiento y al final de esté chocan sus palmas su corazón empieza a latir tan rápido ¿Quizá a eso podría ser amor?.

El coche hizo alto sacándolo por completo de sus pensamientos, cayo cuenta que ya habían llegado a la pista y al frente se encontraba el helicóptero.

\- Suban todo el equipo mientras yo me encargo de lo demás- dijo Kuroo alejándose.

\- Esto es tan genial, me encanan los helicópteros todos se ven como hormiguitas desde arriba verdad Akaashi- comento Bokuto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Claro Bokuto-san ayúdame con esas maletas por favor- cuando se alejaba el de cabellera blanca, Akaashi hecho una mirada al castaño que estaba terminando de subir el estuche de su arma – ¿Está bien Oikawa-san? – pregunto y observo a Bokuto subir al avión.

-Claro que si- respondió Oikawa, con una sonrisa no del todo convincente- por cierto Akaashi no hay que ser tan formales solo dime por mi nombre y listo-

-Solo quitare los honoríficos si le parece – El castaño solo asintió ante lo dicho.

-Bien hora de irnos- anuncio Kuroo – Oye Bokuto muévete de ahí yo lo voy a manejar, todavía Kenma me espera así que muévete-

-¡Oh vamos Bro! Se manejar perfectamente-respondió enfurruñado, haciéndose a un lado para sentarse de copiloto

Kuroo y Oikawa lo miraron con los ojos en blanco – Si, lo dice el idiota que confundió la pista de salida con la de aterrizaje y casi nos estrella con un avión- comento ajustando los cinturones para encender los motores.

-Esos son solo detalles- Sonrió, meneando su mano para restarle importancia.

\- Que hay de la misión en Korea del Norte-comento Akaashi mientras ajustaba su cinturón.

-Esa sí estuvo fea- Suspiro Oikawa.

\- ¡Akaashiiii de qué lado estas!- Grito Bokuto, girando su cabeza para mirar el azabache.

-Del lado en donde pueda vivir – aclaro Akaashi mirándolo impasible, Bokuto hizo un mohín y se acomodo en el asiento cuando el avión empezaba a despegar.

**Dotonbori, Osaka.**

Un auto se estaciono a una cuadra del Hotel Cross.

\- ¿Estás listo Iwaizumi?- pregunto Daichi, extendió su mano y le dio un pequeño comunicador para que se lo colocara en su oído- Suga se comunicaran contigo por él, Kageyama está en posición si surge algo sospecho te lo aremos saber, así que procura seguir el plan-

Iwazumi asintió y bajo de la van de color blanco. Bestia con un pantalón de mezclilla negro, camisola color blanco, y una gabardina negra. Se movía con agilidad esquivando a los transeúntes, cuando estuvo frente al gran edificio de unos diez pisos con una fachada de cristal, un mozo se encargo de abrirle la puerta se dirigió directamente a la recepción donde se encontraba un joven no mayor de 25 años a su parecer, y este se encontraba de espaldas escribiendo en el ordenador, su cabello castaño hizo que le viniera a la mente su amigo de la infancia- _“Maldición_ ”-pensó y sacudiendo su cabeza para concentrarse en lo que debía, toco la pequeña campanita que estaba en el mostrador.

-Buenas tardes ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? – pregunto amablemente el joven.

-Buenas tengo una reservación a nombre de Akihiko Tetsuya- Hajime extendió su mano y le entrego una identificación -Si su habitación es la num. 37 que se encuentra en el quinto piso- indico el castaño mientras le extendía dos tarjetas, el azabache le agredió tomándolas, camino e ingreso a un ascensor vacio- Ya estoy dentro-indico al resto - Por cierto, ¿porque los nombres siempre son tan ridículos?- expreso molesto.

-No lo son, además el que hizo la reservación fue Kenma que nos acaba de indicar que la reservación de Kaname termina esta noche y además pidió un auto para dentro de 25 min, su habitación es la num. 33-.

Hajime llego al pasillo y camino directamente a la habitación indicada, dio dos toques, agradeció que en estas no encontraran con mirillas, la puerta abrió mostrando a un chico de su estatura con complexión delgada. Iwaizumi supo que era el que buscaba ya que en el informe había algunas fotografías, sin esperar palabras lo empujo hacia dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro, giro su vista al chico que se encontraba tirado en el piso, el azabache desabrocho su gabardina y saco una pistola que se encontraba en la parte trasera de su cintura- ¿Creo que sabes porque estoy aquí verdad?- pregunto acercándose al joven que lo miraba aterrorizado, lo sujeto de brazo para levantarlo y lo volvió a empujar a unos de los sofás que se encontraban más adelante.

-Bien no hay tiempo, así esto es simple yo pregunto y tu contestas, si no hay respuesta simplemente te disparo y acabamos con esto ¿te parece?- indico el azabache sentándose en otro sofá. El chico que estaba frente a él asintió con sus manos temblorosas-ok, ¿Donde están las joyas?-pregunto.

-No lo sé- contesto kaname

-Sabes no soy una persona muy paciente así que si no quieres que te dispare creo que tendrás que contestar mejor que eso- comento con fastidio.

-Amm…. a Obara y a mí nos contrataron unos tipos que parecían ser de Taiwán, al parecer tenían planeado esto desde hace algunos meses, porque nos indicaron que día en que se encontraba más concurrido y los horarios, mi trabajo simplemente consistía en alterar el sistema de las cámaras y esa misma noche Obara y yo fuimos a un almacén abandonado para recibir nuestra paga – hizo una pausa para respirar un poco, Hajime escuchaba atentamente a lo que le decía-cuando llegamos al lugar solo había dos autos y de ellos boja un hombre de unos 50 años que hablaba taiwanés, así que el tipo que nos contrato empezó a traducirnos lo que decía y el hombre nos invitaba a Obara y a mí a formar parte de su organización yo solo decline lo oferta recibí mi paga y compre un pasaje de tren lo más rápido al día siguiente hacia aquí –el chico miraba al azabache con miedo y nervios.

\- ¿Y qué paso con el otro tipo?- pregunto

-Ah… Obara a los días me marco a mi celular y me dijo que se había unido al grupo. – esto último pronuncio con dificultad, Iwaizumi lo miro expectante – ¿Entonces sabes porque se fue a Sendai tu amigo?-el chico movía nerviosamente sus manos- mmm… recuerdo que comento que su jefe cerraría algunos negocios ahí, pero no especifico nada después de esa pequeña charla solo le desee suerte y le pedí que no se comunicara conmigo ya que no deseaba estar en más problemas-

Iwaizumi sintió una punzada en su corazón y lo primero que vino a su mete fue el maldito idiota de Oikawa sin más se levanto del sofá, miro al chico – si no te vas de aquí en estos momentos la policía vendrá por ti – sin esperar la reacción del esté salió por la puerta y fue corriendo hacia él ascensor – ¿Escucharon todo lo que dijo? – pregunto por el comunicador.

En el auto Suga y Daichi intercambiaron miradas cuando terminaron de escuchar todo lo que había dicho el chico – Si escuchamos – contesto Daichi – Suga esta contactando a Kenma para contactar con el equipo de Kuroo- Hajime salió a prisa del ascensor, el mozo no alcanzo de terminar de abrir la puerta cuando Iwaizumi le había entregado la tarjeta de la habitación, salió del edificio y el auto lo esperaba al cruzar la calle.

Cuando abrió la puerta del auto escucho la voz de Suga –Maldición, como que no puedes comunicarte con ellos- al escuchar esas palabras los dos azabache se miraron entre sí tratando de no pensar lo peor. Daichi suspiro, miro a ambos- Ok iremos por Kageyama y después regresaremos a la base, Suga dile a Kenma que siga tratando de localizar a los demás- indico lo más apacible que podía.

Cuando llegaron por kageyama le explicaron la situación fueron al aeropuerto del ejercito para solicitar un helicóptero para llegar lo más rápido posible a Japón. Cuando estuvieron en el aeropuerto de Japón un auto los esperaba, cuando los 4 llegaron al auto se dieron de que era Kenma el que bajaba de este, tenía la mirada dispersa – Logre comunicarme con Akaashi me dijo que los habían emboscado – los hombres lo miraron expectantes, Hajime se acerco a él a toda prisa y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa – ¿Qué mas paso? – pregunto enojado, Daichi tomo su hombro – Suéltalo Iwaizumi- le indico.

El azabache soltó al pequeño rubio que empezó a toser por el agarre, cuando se recupero termino solo con frase -Se llevaron a Kuroo y a Oikawa- Iwaizumi después de esas palabras apretó sus manos en puños que estaban a sus costados hasta que empezaron a entumecerse por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo.


	2. Cap I part. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tarde mas de lo pensado en publicar !!  
> Pero pienso que la historia pinta bien por ahora...  
>  si alguien tiene alguna critica o sugerencia siéntanse libre de decírmelo ... sin mas espero lo disfruten ! :D

Tenía todo su cuerpo pesado trato de mover sus manos pero era imposible, sus muñecas en especial dolían demasiado, empezó a abrir y cerrar sus ojos en un intento ajustar su visión y se dio cuenta de que estaba a su parecer en una bodega, cuando movió su cabeza miro que el cuerpo de Kuroo estaba también suspendido con unas cadenas sujetándolo.

-¡Despierta Kuroo!-susurro, mientras se balanceaba para golpear su pierna.

Kuroo empezó a reaccionar ante los golpes que sentía en su pierna-¡Demonios, siento el cuerpo como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima!- exclamo adolorido el azabache-¿Cómo fue que terminamos en esto, se supone que solo veníamos a buscar a un tipo?- se cuestionaba soltando un suspiro y recordando lo sucedido.

* * *

_Flash Back._

_\- ¿Akaashi estas en posición?- pregunto Kuroo por el comunicador, habían seguido a Yutaka hacia un terreno de construcción._

_-Sí, el objetivo se encuentra justo a 2m de ustedes- anuncio el ajustando el lente del arma apuntando a la cabeza del hombre._

_El resto de los equipo se encontraban dispersos en el área, Kuroo camino hacia Yutaka que se encontraba parado de espaldas a su auto esperando a alguien, sin que el chico se lo esperara Kuroo salto sobre el auto cayendo sobre él._

_-Te atrapee~- canturrio- ¿Dónde están las joyas? ¿Acaso están en el auto?- interrogo, colocándole un cuchillo en su garganta, el chico lo miro firme y sin responder – ¡Así que no me aras las cosas fáciles eh!- exclamo molesto por la actitud de esté._

_Cuando alzo su puño para golpearlo – Kuroo sal de ahí se acercan tres camionetas- cuando intento ponerse de pie el chico que estaba en el piso le propino un golpe en su mandíbula, Kuroo cayó a un costado, cuando reacciono del golpe fue demasiado tarde los tres autos habían llegando y de estos bajaron ocho hombres de cada uno._

_Oikawa al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba empezó a disparar dándole a dos hombres en la cabeza, Kuroo aprovecho la distracción para sacar sus armas y empezar a disparar alcanzo a darle a tres hombres cuando Yutaka le dio una patada en su muñeca tirando su arma, para también lanzarle un puñetazo en sus costillas, Bokuto aprecio de un salto golpeando al hombre que derrumbo a tres saco un par de sus cuchillos y se coloco en posición de ataque –Estas bien Bro- miro por el rabillo del ojo que Kuroo se colocaba a sus espaldas también en posición ._

_A si dio comienzo la pelea, Kuroo y Bokuto paliaban cuerpo a cuerpo pero eran demasiados hombres. Oikawa a cierta distancia estaba tratando de combatir con cuatro tipos a la vez, se había quedado sin municiones – “Maldición debí hacerle caso a Iwa-chan”- pensó mientras paraba una patada con su mano, pero recibió otra al costado izquierdo irguiéndose por el dolor cuando estuvo por recibir un golpe en su cara, este fue parado por una mano alzando la mirada se dio cuenta de que Akaashi estaba enfrentado al tipo, inhalo un poco de aire y se dispuso a ayudarlo cuando sintió una descarga por todo su cuerpo dejándolo inconsciente._

_Kuroo se dio cuenta lo que le había sucedido –Bro, cúbreme iré por Oikawa – Kuroo corrió a prisa para alcanzar a los tipos que arrastraban al castaño a un auto._

_Bokuto estaba en su límite intentando de que los hombre se concentraran en él – ¡hey, hey… hey!, eso es todo lo que tienen- dijo respirando con dificultad. A unos centímetros de él Akaashi se encontraba en las mismas, dio a un salto para tomar impulso y le propino una patada en la mandíbula a uno , frente a él tres hombres todavía le restaban, giro su vista unos segundos y se dio cuenta de que Bokuto estaba en una situación peor, lanzo un golpe a uno de los hombre que logro esquivarlo, otro de ellos lo tomo del cuello a Akaashi tratando de sofocarlo ante esto lo empujo con su propio peso derrumbando a ambos saco una navaja de su pierna y apuñalo al hombre en el pecho, los otros dos restantes se abalanzaron sobre él, pero Akaashi fue más rápido paro el puño de uno y corto su cuello, el último de los hombres le golpeo su muñeca haciendo que callera la navaja, el azabache le dio un golpe con la rodilla en el abdomen para después tomarlo de la cabeza rompiéndole el cuello._

_Kuroo llego hasta uno de los cuatro hombres que subían a Oikawa a la camioneta le dio un duro puñetazo en la mejilla provocando que el tipo callera inconsciente, cuando los otros dos sacaron una navaja cada uno y se acercaron logro esquivar la primera puñalada hacia sus costillas, pero no tuvo suerte con el otro que le corto el hombro estuvo por regresar el golpe cuando sintió un golpe en su cabeza dejando todo oscuro. Los dos tipos guardaron sus navajas y arrojaron a Kuroo junto a Oikawa al auto._

_Bokuto y Akaashi se dieron cuenta que el carro estaba por irse con sus dos compañeros pero todavía les quedaban tres hombres más – Bokuto-san acabemos con esto-dijo el azabache con dificultad. Bokuto corrió y le dio un cabezazo a uno de los hombres dejándolo inconsciente a un costado tomo un arma que estaba a unos centímetros de él y le disparo en el pecho a otro, Akaashi peleaba esquivando los golpes cuando en un descuido le propinaron una patada en la parte trasera de las rodillas haciéndolo caer, escucho un disparo dándose cuenta de que Bokuto ya lo había matado._

* * *

Oikawa chasqueó su lengua – Maldición, esto es tan patético cuando Iwa-chan se entere de esto enserio me golpeara tan duro por tomarme según él las cosas a la ligera – el castaño se mentalizaba para cuando el azabache lo encontrara.

-Es enserio, no sabes si saldrás vivo de esta pero ya estas pensando en Iwaizumi, ni si quiera sabes dónde estamos y dudo que tengas un localizador para que nos rastreen si no te has dado cuenta solo tenemos nuestros pantalones - dijo Kuroo, observo la cara de resignación del castaño- Pero yo si tengo uno- Oikawa lo miro expectante.

-Vez el pendiente que está en mi oreja es un rastreador Kenma me hizo usarlo- explico el azabache – solo hay un problema, tenemos que activarlo –

-¿Como se supone que aremos eso? – pregunto el castaño dado que ambos estaban suspendidos en al aire con sus manos atadas por un par de cadenas.

-No te preocupes Oikawa tengo un plan-contesto Kuroo con su típica sonrisa de lado a Oikawa no le gusto esa expresión en lo absoluto- Bien empezaras a balancearte y utilizaras tu boca-

Oikawa lo miro con una cara de poker, pero sabía que era la única forma de que Iwa-chan diera con su ubicación, así que sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto empezó a balancearse cada vez que tomaba impulso sentía como el dolor en sus muñecas aumentaba, esa situación era tan vergonzosa se suponía que eran un grupo formada por lo mejor del ejercito y habían sido atrapados de una forma tan penosa, cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca rodeo sus piernas en su torso, Kuroo trato de acercar su rostro lo más cerca posible- no lo vayas a morder muy fuerte entendiste- le indico, el castaño acerco sus labios al hélix hizo una pequeña presionen en el pendiente; se alejo observo una pequeña luz empezó a parpadear en la parte trasera del pendiente – Parece que ya esta-indico, acerco su nariz a la oreja y cubrió el pendiente con caballo –Bien ahora a esperar la ayuda, ojala y solo estemos aquí abandonados – cuando termino la frase las grandes puertas de aluminio de se abrían frente a ellos y aparecían alrededor de ocho hombres.

Kuroo solo le susurro -Porque diablos no te callas-.

* * *

El grupo se encontraba en una base del ejército en Sendai , no sabían del paradero de Oikawa y Kuroo desde hace 3 hrs, después de que Bokuto y Akaashi intentaron alcanzar a la camioneta pero fue totalmente imposible dada la delantera que les llevaban, Akaashi se comunico con Kenma diciendo que los habían emboscado llevándose a Kuroo y Oikawa le dijo que cuando llegaran daría los detalles sin más corto la comunicación con el rubio.

Bokuto se sentía muy deprimido por no haber podido ayudar a sus dos compañeros, Akaashi intento animarlo diciendo que era improbable dado el número en desventaja para ellos, pero era imposible hacerlo entender. Cuando termino de tratar las heridas de Bokuto se encargo de tratar las suyas. Dado que conocía su temperamento no quiso molestarlo más hasta que llegaran los demás.

A la hora el resto del equipo se reunió con ellos y se sorprendieron cuando miraron la pinta que tenían ambos, sin esperar más Akaashi se encargo de relatar lo ocurrido mientras Bokuto se encontraba sentado en silencio con la mirada perdida. Kenma desde que habían terminado con el relato tomo su computadora los demás miraban con el chico estaba impasible como esperando a que sucediera algo. Daichi y Suga hablaban con Akaashi respecto al tema, mientras Bokuto seguía sentado sujetando su cabeza entre sus manos.

Iwaizumi que también parecía tranquilo salió fuera de la habitación para que le diera un poco de aire-tsk.. Maldición- dijo, mirando el cielo y apretaba sus manos en sus costados no podía sacar de su cabeza al castaño, venían imágenes de el sonriendo, haciendo esos malditos pucheros cada vez que lo golpeaba o las malditas sonrisas que le daba cada vez que terminaban una misión, eran las pocas veces que hacían una misión por separado pero nunca había terminado de esta forma, ¿Qué pasaría si no lo encontraban?, ¿Qué pasaría si ya no veía su maldita sonrisa o sus estúpidos gestos? O simplemente si ya no escuchaba su voz millones de preguntas venían a su cabeza su única esperanza era que Kenma los encontrara ¿Pero y si no lo hacía? ¿Y si cuando lo hiciera fuera demasiado tarde? Al pensar esto último sintió una opresión en su pecho. Escucho una que abrían la puerta del recinto – Iwaizumi- escucho la voz de Suga- Kenma encontró algo- el azabache sintió como sus hombros se relajaban un poco y camino aprisa hacia la habitación. Cuando Suga miro a su compañero pasar por un lado sintió alivio de que Kenma haya encontrado información del paradero de ambos hombres.

Cuando todos se reunieron Kenma proyecto la imagen de su computadora y mostro un mapa un punto rojo parpadeando- Kuroo y Oikawa se encuentran aquí- Daichi miro expectante al rubio-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- pregunto, Kenma lo miro con la misma cara estoica -Hace ya algunos meses le di otro transmisor a Kuroo aparte del que usamos comúnmente, este se encuentra en el pendiente de su oreja solo que se activa manualmente ya que solo es un prototipo, creía que no había funcionado porque no recibía la información de su ubicación pero parece que Kuroo logro accionarlo.- explico el rubio.

-¡Ósea que todo este tiempo pudiste localizarlos!- pregunto Iwaizumi exasperado, Suga toco su hombro para que se calmara.

\- Si y no, si no se accionaba no serviría de nada- le respondió el rubio.

-¡Entonces hay que ir lo antes posible por ellos!- dijo Bokuto levantándose deprisa de su asiento parecía recién recuperado de su depresión. Akaashi que estaba a su lado sonrió con disimulo ante su actitud.

\- Todos tomen lo necesario, nos iremos en 20 minutos- indico Daichi todos se levantaron de sus asientos. Tomo por sorpresa que hasta Kenma los estaba siguiendo a donde estaban las armas- ¡Eh! , ¿Sabes usar un arma como esa Kenma?- pregunto sorprendido Bokuto.

Kenma tomaba cargadores de una Ak-47 -Me gustan los armas solo que Kuroo siempre es demasiado paranoico y no me deja salir a misiones- aclaro el pequeño rubio, todos lo miraron con un poco de compasión, sabían como era Kuroo cuando se trataba de Kenma.

-¡Hey,Hey… Hey! ¡Ahora entiendo porque el Bro esta tan enamorado de ti eres todo un estuche de monerías!- exclamo a todo volumen, el rubio tuvo que desviar la mirada para que nadie mirara el sonrojo de sus mejillas. –Bokuto- san, tome lo que necesita y vámonos tenemos que ir por Kuroo-san y Oikawa-san -Bokuto tomo su arma saliendo prácticamente corriendo de la habitación para ir a montarse a la van negra.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos Kenma les dijo que la señal provenía de 130km hacia el oeste de donde se encontraban, para ser más exactos eran unas bodegas cerca del puerto. Daichi empezó el rumbo hacia la dirección, mientras tanto Bokuto molestaba a los que iban en los asientos traseros- Kenma, Kuroo nos conto tu historia de amor con él - cuando el rubio escucho esto volteo a miro a Bokuto que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa- Nos dijo como se te declaro y que te escondiste por un día entero sin dejarlo pasar a su departamento-Kenma no sabía si Bokuto decía esas cosas para dejarlo en vergüenza, pero quiso aclarar algo de su comentario- No fue un día, solo me escondí por unas hrs se había confesó a eso de las 3 de la mañana –el rubio estaba sonrojado agradecía que no hubiera mucha luz.

Bokuto reía estruendosamente, hasta que Akaashi le dijo que dejara a Kenma en paz haciendo una rabieta diciéndole que nunca estaba de su lado así que para calmarlo le dijo que si se comportaba le ayudaría a entrenar cuando volvieran, Bokuto no necesito de mas para sentarse y mirar el paisaje por la ventana.

Iwaizumi que estaba sentado en los últimos asientos agradeció que Akaashi haya podido cerrarle la boca a Bokuto, estaba ansioso por encontrar al idiota de Oikawa la opresión en su pecho no desaparecía, cuando escucho lo que Bokuto le dijo a Kenma sobre su relación con Kuroo sintió un poco de envidia ya que siempre estuvo consiente desde pequeño que sus sentimientos por el castaño no eran el cariño de unos simples compañeros, desde que lo conoció cuando eran pequeños sabía que tenía que protegerlo.

_“Cuando lo conoció en los barrios bajos de Japón, un malnacido estaba intentando abusar de lo que parecía una niña dada la yukata de flores que traía puesta, la pequeña gritaba y trataba de escapar pero le era imposible, Iwaizumi que estaba a caminando a su refugio se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y inmediatamente tomo el arma que le había robado a un hombre que se había encontrado muerto. Cuando le disparo en el pecho tomo su mano y corrieron a su guarida que se ubicaba en edificio que en sus mejores tiempos fue un motel, subieron corriendo las escaleras hasta el octavo piso cuando llegaron el pequeño bulto no paraba llorar y batallaba para respirar por la carrera que habían emprendido. Iwaizumi trataba de recuperar el aliento para cuando lo logro, dejo el arma a un lado para acercarse al castaño que se encontraba con la cabeza entre sus piernas y no paraba de hipar frente a él acaricio la melena castaña y unos ojos color chocolate lo miraron dándose cuenta de que en realidad era un niño, fue ahí que Iwaizumi escucho una voz en su cabeza diciéndole que estaría perdido si seguía cerca de este._

En momentos como este era cuando se lamentaba no haberle hecho caso a ese sentimiento que había experimentado, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso ante la expectativa de como se encontraba el idiota que no salía de su cabeza. El auto se detenía y levanto la mirada hacia enfrente para mirar al resto.

-Nos encontramos a una calle del objetivo como no sabemos que nos espera iremos a pie en dos equipos kageyama, Iwaizumi y Akaashi irán con Suga por la parte trasera del edificio y el resto irá conmigo por la entrada principal- todos asintieron y bajaron del auto.

El equipo se movía por las calles desiertas y oscuras con maestría, cuando llegaron al área donde se encontraban varias bodega abandonadas, Kenma les indico en cual estaba la señal de Kuroo, cuando estuvieron a unos metros de está Daichi les hizo una señal para separarse.

El equipo de Daichi se dirigió al frente de la bodega se dieron cuenta que había alrededor de tres autos, con unos cuatro hombres a la vista – Bokuto tu iras por la izquierda y yo por la derecha- dijo Daichi para cuando dirigió la vista al pequeño rubio, esté se encontraba detrás de un auto donde se encontraban los hombres, sin más el rubio salió de detrás del auto y empezó a disparar dándole a tres hombres. Daichi y Bokuto que miraban la escena se quedaron anonadados por lo que sus ojos apreciaban, sin pensarlo se acercaron al rubio que acababa con el último de los cuatro hombres.

-Kenma no salgas por tu cuenta- regaño Daichi al rubio que hizo una mueca.

-¡Wauu, Kenma eres tan genial tu deberías ser nuestro nuevo capitán, eres más sigiloso que Kuroo!- comento efusivamente Bokuto que le daba fuertes palmadas en su espalda, el rubio lo miro mal para que parara pero como siempre lo ignoraba totalmente.

Daichi suspiro y sintió un poco de pena por el pequeño - vamos a continuar-les indico, empezaron a caminar pegados a la pared de laminas, cuando llegaron a lo que era una ventana que estaba cerca de la entrada escucharon voces desde dentro, Daichi les indico con señas que entrarían por la ventana ya que era lo suficiente grande, primero entro Kenma por ser el más pequeño cuando termino de entrar el rubio, Daichi indico a Bokuto que seguía, esté le paso su arma a Kenma, cuando empezó a ingresar su cuerpo sintió que algo le empezó a caminar por la mano alzando su mano para que la luz de la luna iluminara se dio cuenta de lo que había -¡ARAÑAAAAA!- grito a viva voz.

Kenma le dio un manotazo a la mano de Bokuto que este suspiro de alivio porque ya no tenía al arácnido, cuando Kenma giro todo su cuerpo ya estaban rodeados por unos diez hombres. Daichi que se había levantado del piso término de empujar todo el cuerpo de Bokuto por la ventana, que térmico con un golpe en la cara y reparo lo que el grito de Bokuto provoco.

Todos los hombres les apuntaron con armas y ellos solo atinaron a levantar sus manos, cuando uno de los hombres estuvo a punto de tomar a Kenma de sus manos este le dio una patada en el abdomen y saco un arma de la parte trasera de su cintura para dispararle a dos hombres, Bokuto y Daichi a provecharon la atención en Kenma para también tomar sus armas y empezar con el ataque.

El equipo de Suga que estaba por entrar a la bodega desde una de las ventanas de la parte superior trasera empezó a escucharlos los disparos, Akaashi que estaba por entrar soltó un suspiro porque presentía que los disparos empezaron por la culpa de su superior, cuando todos estuvieron dentro Suga les indico Kageyama y él irían por la derecha, los otros dos debían ir por la izquierda de la parte superior ambos equipos se dieron cuenta que el equipo de Daichi estaba peleando y que un tipo gordo estaba parado frente a los cuerpos suspendidos de Oikawa y Kuroo cuando Iwaizumi miro esta escena la sangre le hirvió, tomo una de las cadenas que estaban sus pendidas y brinco desde el barandal cuando aterrizo le disparo a tres hombres Suga, Akaashi y kageyama también saltaron para ayudar al resto.

Iwaizumi que estaba hecha una furia no paraba de golpear o disparar a todo que se le pasara por enfrente cuando estuvo por ir por el tipo gordinflón, esté subió rápido a su auto sin pensarlo el azabache salto sobre él. El carro que empezó la andada atravesando la gran puerta del almacén zigzagueando para tratar de derrumbar a Iwaizumi pero afianzo sus manos a los extremos del techo, el carro dio vuelta en una esquina se impulso del lado contrario y trato de romper una de las ventanas traseras, cuando lo logro disparo al conductor provocando que el auto se estrellará con un poste, el azabache salió disparado hacia enfrente collendo en el capó con los restos de cristal del parabrisas.

El hombre que estaba en la parte trasera el auto intento bajarse empezando a empujar la puerta que se encontraba atorada, cuando lo logro abrir la puerta cayó al piso junto con el maletín que llevaba al tratar de alcanzar el maletín sintió un dolor agudo en su mano, un zapato negro la estaba pisando evitando que se moviera.

-A donde crees que vas Malnacido-le dijo Iwaizumi al hombre que retorcía su mano para liberarla.

-No saben con quién se están metiendo ustedes- dijo con dificultad por el dolor.

-Sea quien sean ustedes no es nada nuevo a lo que estamos acostumbrados a lidiar así que si tu jefe o quien sea viene por nosotros estaremos esperándolos-

El hombre que se encontraba en el pavimento empezó a reír estruendosamente – ustedes creen que el gobierno simplemente está haciendo todo este alboroto por unas simples joyas- Iwaizumi frunció el entrecejo escuchando atento- cuando logren su objetivo los mataran a todos- harto de escuchar a ese malnacido le simplemente le disparo en la cabeza.

Iwaizumi tomo el maletín que estaba en el piso cuando lo abrió se dio cuenta que las joyas que estaban buscando no estaban, solo habían papeles un USB lo volvió a cerrar y empezó a caminar a las bodegas en donde estaban los demás.

Una van negra se paro frente al azabache -Se tardaron- comento, abrió la puerta trasera mostrando al castaño que estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados en los últimos asientos, volteo a ver a Daichi y a Suga molesto- Él insistió en venir, hubiéramos llegado antes pero esperamos a que curaran un poco sus heridas-comento Suga con una ligera sonrisa.

Iwaizumi resoplo porque sabía que el castaño era demasiado terco una vez que se le metía una idea en su cabeza dejo el maletín en uno de los asientos delanteros y se fue a sentar a un lado del castaño, cuando el auto empezó a andar el castaño empezó a abrir sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada del azabache que expresaba reproche pero Oikawa solo lo miro con la misma mirada del día que se conocieron, esté mordía su labio inferior tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar y solo pudo hacer lo que siempre hacia cada vez que lo miraba en ese estado lo atrajo hacia él, para que el castaño lo abrasara mientras el recargaba su mentón sobre su cabeza


	3. Capitulo II

Después de que termino la misión Daichi y Suga fueron en búsqueda de Iwaizumi pero no contaban que Oikawa a pesar de todas las heridas que presentaba haya insistido en acompañarlos en busca de su Iwa-chan. Cuando lo encontraron y miro que el castaño los acompañaba le dijeron de su insistencia, resignado prefirió solo subir al auto, pero no contaba con que el castaño le mostraría una cara tan devastada como de alivio, quizá por impulso acerco sus labios a su frente, sintió como Oikawa se tensaba pero cuando paso sus brazos para rodearlo por la espalda esté se quejo nota todas la vendas que cubrían la espalda bajo la playera que traía puesta, Iwaizumi se sintió culpable y solo se limito a poner sus manos a sus costados y empuñarlas, no sabía si el castaño estaba dormido pero abrazaba su brazo con tanta firmeza como si tuviera miedo de que se escapara. Cuándo   
llegaron a la clínica fue ahí que se dio cuenta de la verdadera gravedad de las heridas de Oikawa ya que con el mínimo movimiento brusco este se quejaba del dolor agudo lo llevaron a la habitación y el doctor le pidió que esperara fuera se abstuvo de obedecer pero termino cediendo, no quería separarse de él sentía su pecho una presión muy fuerte, optó por sentarse en una de las sillas que estaban fuera y conforme escuchaba los quejidos del castaño sabía que no tenía el valor para mirarlo y no sentirse culpable por no estar ahí para protegerlo sin más se levanto de su asiento y fue a que atendieran sus propias heridas.  
Había pasado dos semanas desde la última misión, para Oikawa como Kuroo fue un total infierno dado que sus captores prácticamente los habían utilizado como piñatas y en toda la primera semana les fue imposible moverse sin sentir demasiado dolor.  
Oikawa se encontraba triste o más bien decepcionado dado que Iwa-chan no había ido ni un solo día a verlo, sentía como su corazón dolía cada vez que pensaba en él, las primeras noches era tanto el agotamiento o su deseo por verlo que no sabía si alucinaba que Iwa-chan lo tomaba de la mano por las noches, sentía su calor y su aroma pero cuando despertaba por la mañana estaba solo y gracias a que siempre le dejaban abierta las persianas el sol lo molestaba impidiéndole volver a dormir.   
Para la segunda semana las heridas ya no dolían tanto ya podía acostarse correctamente en la cama, uno de esos días que lo visito Suga este le comento que prácticamente estaba en las mismas que Kuroo ya que desde que llegaron y Kenma supo que estaría bien este se en cerro en su “Madriguera” (como todos la llamaban) y que no había ido a ver a Kuroo desde entonces y que Bokuto prácticamente todo el día se la pasaba molestándolo y que Akaashi tenía que ir a sacarlo pidiéndole que entrene con él. No sabía si tenía suerte, Bokuto era un buen compañero pero si lo hubiera ido a visitar tanto como decían que visitaba a Kuroo, él mismo se hubiera arrastrado hasta la ventana para lanzarse.  
Para el martes de la tercera semana ya podía estar de pie y sus heridas no dolían así que el doctor le dio el visto bueno y le facilitó la salida de la clínica, escucho que Kuroo la tarde del lunes había salido. En el momento en que se dirigía a la salida una silueta estaba parada, estando lo suficiente cerca se dio cuenta de que era Iwaizumi no sabía si ponerse a llorar, reír o molerlo a golpearlo por no ir a verlo.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el castaño un tono más elevado del que hubiera deseado.  
El moreno lo miro con una mirada penetrante de arriba abajo examinándolo, pero no contesto solo se limito a encaminarse al auto que estaba parado frente la entrada, soltando un suspiro el castaño lo siguió y subió al asiento del copiloto, el ambiente en el auto se sentía muy tenso pero ninguno de los dos se decidía a hablar estando a medio camino el azabache carraspeo un poco, Oikawa pensó que le diría algo pero no lo hizo. Miro por la ventana todo el camino preguntándose qué le pasaba a Iwaizumi ni si quiera le pregunto ¿cómo se encontraba? O ¿Qué si la comida que servían seguía siendo una mierda? Alguna pregunta por más tonta que fuera la contestaría solo para escuchar su voz.   
Su corazón dolía, mesclado con la indiferencia de Iwaizumi se dio cuenta de que ese dolor no se comparaba con lo que había pasado en esas dos semanas y fue mucho peor que cuando llegaron a la base, él se bajo del auto sin siquiera mirarlo dejándolo completamente solo.  
________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuando Kuroo miro a sus compañeros en la bodega sintió alivio por no estar más tiempo colgando dado que sus muñecas lo estaban matando más que todos los golpes que tenia, pero no contaba que en el momento en que todos golpeaban y disparaban por doquier su mirada captaría una melena rubia con raíz oscura, pero fue más su histeria cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Kenma y que un idiota le apuntaba con un arma, suspiro agradecido cuando kageyama le disparo primero al hombre antes de que él le disparara el rubio. Ambos se acercaron con Oikawa y él para bajarlos cuando lo lograron su vista se cruzo con la de Kenma su mirada lo decía todo sin necesidad de hablar preocupación, impotencia, coraje, entre otras cosas, pero quizá él mismo estaba tan sorprendido y molesto por verlo ahí en peligro que solo atino a decir -Tú qué diablos haces aquí- dada la expresión dolida de Kenma supo que lo habia lastimado.  
Cuando llegaron a la clínica y él doctor curo por completo sus heridas, no dejaba de pensar en la mirada que Kenma sabía que lo había lastimado pero tampoco le era muy grato ver que un malnacido le apuntara con un arma. Es cucho que la puerta se abría deseaba que fuera Kenma el que haya atravesado para hablar y disculparse pero no, él que había entrado era nada más que Bokuto y Akaashi este último le dijo que Daichi se había comunicado con él, diciendo que Iwaizumi solo pudo obtener un maletín con documentos y una USB.  
Agradeció que la misión hubiera terminado no tenían al verdadero culpable pero por lo menos esperaba que lo que tenia el maletín fuera de ayuda, Bokuto no paraba de hablar y hablar sabía que no le prestaba la mínima atención a lo que decía, quizá Akaashi se dio cuenta de esto y le indico que deberían irse para que el descansara. Bokuto salió primero por la puerta advirtiéndole que lo visitaría al día siguiente, para cuando Akaashi iba a atravesar la puerta se armo de valor y le pregunto por Kenma solo le dijo que él fue a hablar con el primer ministro y desde esa última información no supo más de él, cuando preguntaba a Bokuto cada vez que lo visitaba le decía que estaba en su “Madriguera”.  
El día que salió de la clínica Bokuto y Akaashi fueron a recogerlo no quiso ni ir a visitar a Oikawa por salir lo más pronto posible e ir a ver a Kenma. El camino fue eterno en cuanto llegaron fue el primero en salir del auto, para cuando entro a la base se encontró con todos, estos lo recibieron pero no encontró al pequeño rubio caminando para ir a su habitación se encontró con Iwaizumi.  
-¿Oikawa viene contigo?- pregunto.  
\- ¡Ah! No pero saldrá mañana por la tarde- contesto lo primero que le vino a la cabeza y siguió con su camino lo más rápido posible.   
En el momento que estuvo frente la puerta inhalo y exhalo dio un dos toques ligeros, las puertas se deslizaron al instante y miro al pequeño rubio frente a él. Se acerco y lo estrecho entre sus brazos intento darle un beso pero esté giro su rostro, el azabache se separo completamente de él.  
-¿Qué sucede Kenma?- pregunto lo más calmado posible.  
-Nada, solo no quiero verte- respondió en tono seco.  
-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?- Kuroo empezó a alterarse dada la indiferencia del rubio- Se que estas enojado por lo que sucedió, pero la imagen de un malnacido apuntándote con un arma no fue la mejor forma de saber que habías ido a buscarme.  
-¡Entonces yo tengo que soportar que vengas herido o golpeado!, ¿¡Que tengo que esperar la próxima vez!? ¿¡Que traigan tu cuerpo muerto!?- pregunto exaltado agachando su cabeza.  
Kuroo miro a Kenma detenidamente, sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco al rubio y levanto su mentón con rudeza -Mírame - le exigió -No voy a morir, pero la imagen de que alguien te aleje de mi es mucho peor que cualquier otra cosa-   
-Dime Kuroo, ¿Qué debo hacer o pensar cada vez que te vas y yo solo estoy aquí esperando por ti?- los ojos de Kenma estaban empañados, sentía tanta frustración.  
Kuroo miro esos ojos ámbar que tanto le gustaban era como si lo hipnotizarán y lo llevaran a perderse en un mundo donde solo existían ellos dos, aunque odiaba como se encontraba en esos momentos, odiaba que por su culpa Kenma se mostrara tan vulnerable, siendo que siempre actuaba como si no le importara el mundo pero sabía cuánto le quería.  
No se dio cuenta de que empezó a acortar la distancia entre los dos hasta que sintió rosar ligeramente los labios del rubio. Ninguno había perdido el contacto visual fue Kenma que cerró sus ojos y termino de acortar la distancia entre los dos.  
El beso era lento y pausado ambos decían todo sin palabras, el miedo de que uno de los dos no estuviera de vuelta estaba palpable en el corazón de ambos. Kuroo pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de Kenma pidiendo permiso para ingresar, el rubio suspiro y el azabache aprovecho e introdujo su lengua por la cavidad del más pequeño que provoco que se estremeciera. El beso empezó a subir la temperatura de ambos, Kuroo fue descendiendo sus manos hasta llegar a los muslos del rubio para elevarlo. Kenma estaba tan perdido en el beso que no sintió cuando sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo, Kuroo pasó una de sus piernas por su cintura para que el más pequeño terminara enredandolas alrededor de él buscando más cercanía.  
Cuando el aire empezó a ser necesario ambos se separaron y se miraron fijamente. Era como un juego adictivo de quien era el primero en ceder, después de unos minutos fue Kuroo quien se acerco de nuevo para iniciar el beso, el rubio rodeo una de sus manos en el cabello de Kuroo para acercarlo más, una de sus manos del azabache viajo por debajo de la camisa de Kenma y sintió como su piel tembló ligeramente por el contacto.  
Estuvo por retirar su playera cuando unos fuertes golpes se escucharon tras la puerta, Kuroo maldijo por lo bajo, bajando al rubio al piso y tratando de regular su respiración abrió la puerta encontrándose con Bokuto que mostraba una gran sonrisa.  
\- Kuroo, Kenma hora de la cena – el nombrado soltó un suspiro para mirar como Bokuto se alejaba tarareando una canción -Juro que quiero golpearlo-aseguro cuando el rubio estuvo a su lado.  
Acercándose a Kuroo -No lo arias, a menos que sea una pelean por apuestas o premios en las practica - le aclaro con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.  
-Qué bueno que mencionas eso Kenma, mañana ya sé que apostare a Bokuto en las prácticas para vengarme - mostrando una sonrisa un tanto aterradora, paso su brazo por lo hombros de Kenma y lo acerco - Y no hemos terminado nuestra charla entendiste-se quejo y el rubio desviando la mirada.  
-Claro la charla- inquirió, con una sonrisa de lado – ¿Te parece si la terminamos después de la cena? – pregunto con tono coqueto, Kenma siguió caminando rodando sus ojos.

____________________________________________________

-Estamos en posición Oikawa prepárate, el objetivo está a dos metros de distancia- anuncio Daichi desde el comunicador.   
Unos días habían pasado desde que Kuroo y Oikawa habían regresado a la base podía decirse que las cosas estaban “bien” si hablaba de ambiente en general, pero con respecto a la actitud de Iwaizumi prácticamente estaba en las misma y en situaciones pensaba que era mucho peor que al inicio, cada vez que trataba de interactuar con él de alguna manera este lo esquivaba como si fuera la peste, y por mucho que aparentara que no le afectaba en verdad era todo lo contrario sentía como su corazón se oprimía y trataba de concentrarse en otras cosas para aligerar el sentimiento.  
Ahora mismo se encontraban en otro de sus “juegos de prácticas”, pero no contaba que el sub capitán le ordenara ir a robarle la banda Iwaizumi sabía que él estaba haciendo de carnada mientras kageyama cubría sus espaldas – Bien, concéntrate-dijo soltando un suspiro.  
Termino de acercarse sigilosamente desde la parte superior del edificio donde se encontraba, cuando tuvo su arma lista se aseguro de que el arnés estuviera bien sujeto al cuerda y sin pensar salto.  
Iwaizumi reacciono al sonido detrás de él, y en medio del giro levanto su pierna para lanzar una patada, Oikawa como prediciendo el movimiento había soltado el arnés y se impulso para caer a espaldas de Hajime apuntando con el arma a su espalda, estando por disparar escucho como se acciono un arma a sus espaldas su única reacción fue lanzarse a un lado, levantando su vista reparo en la mancha color azul que estaba en el lugar del que había saltado, volvió la vista a iwaizumi y este lo observaba atentamente.  
Se impulso con sus piernas para ponerse de pie todavía con su arma en sus manos, el azabache seguía examinándolo trataba de descifrar que era lo que estaba pasando pero no lograba entender el pensamiento del otro. De una manera en la que no se lo espero Iwaizumi lanzo su arma hacia un lado – No te metas en esto Kageyama- escucho que ordenaba por el pequeño aparato que estaba en su oído para después también lanzarlo. Iwaizumi se coloco en posición de ataque.  
Oikawa no sabía que pensar con la actitud de Hajime lo estaba retando tan descaradamente que no sabía si tomarlo en serio o en broma para después kageyama lo atacara. Pero afirmaba fuera real o no, estaba seguro de que aceptaría el reto hizo lo mismo que el azabache lanzo su arma y le ordeno a Daichi que le dejara a él la situación, también colocándose en posición de ataque.  
Ambos se empezaron a acercar discretamente a la expectativa de quien lanzaría el primer ataque, después de unos minutos Oikawa fue el primero en impulsarse con un salto para lanzar un patada que se dirigía al lado izquierdo de la cabeza de Iwaizumi, esté pretendía pararla con su mano pero el castaño desvió el ataque golpeando ambos brazos del contrario. Iwaizumi tomo la pierna con la cual lo había atacado y la sujeto con ambas manos, el azabache a provecho esa postura y lanzo una patada a uno de sus brazos provocando que Oikawa callera, cuando trato de incorporarse Hajime se coloco sobre el impidiendo el movimiento colocándole un cuchillo en su garganta.  
Iwaizumi miraba al castaño sobre el pavimento, cuando miro directamente esos ojos color chocolate vino a su cabeza el recuerdo de cuando lo había salvado de pequeños, esos ojos hinchados por tanto llorar y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. El mismo sabia que desde que Oikawa había ingresado a la clínica no tuvo el valor de ir a verlo salvo las noches cuando estaba dormido tomaba su mano y le acariciaba ligeramente sus mejillas, el día que volvió a la base con él sabía que se comporto como un total idiota pero no sabía cómo lidiar con todas la emociones que estaba experimentando. Desde que eran adolecentes sabía que existía un sentimiento diferente al que el castaño sentía por él, siempre pudo controlar todas esas emociones pero cuando le miro suspendido con las heridas y después en el hospital simplemente todo exploto dentro de él.  
Miro a Oikawa que estaba debajo suyo expectante, miro sus ojos y después empezó a desviar su vista lentamente hacia abajo se detuvo en sus labios que estaban ligeramente entre abiertos tratando de recuperar el aliento, sintió como su corazón empezó a latir deprisa soltó su cuchillo y lentamente empezó a acercarse a la cara de Oikawa, tomo sus mejillas con ambas manos acercando su frente a la suya hasta reposarla en la contraria – Lo siento- dijo en un susurro y una de sus manos descendió hasta su brazo tomando la cinta. Y se levanto alejándose del castaño.  
Oikawa sentía que le daría taquicardia debido a como su corazón latía sin parar, sus mejillas ardían - ¿Qué diablos fue eso?- se preguntaba así mismo nunca Iwaizumi había actuado así, había sentido ligeramente su aliento en sus labios, muy dentro de él deseaba que lo hubiera besado, pero cuando escucho como susurraba que lo sentía y como se alejaba su mente quedo totalmente el blanco y solo le vino una sola pregunta -¿A qué estás jugando Iwa-chan?-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiempo sin pasar por aquí ...   
> espero la estén pasando bien,   
> tratare de hacer mas activa la historia! xp

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer !!!  
> Bueno esta historia esta basada en la idea del Dj de Gusari que la verdad me encanto ,espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.


End file.
